PIE DAY
by Imagi
Summary: <html><head></head>Ezekiel has had it with being degraded and it was PIE time the rest of the Total Drama cast knew it. XD FEEL BETTER GIFT FIC for Kobold Necromancer who survived being hit by a car.  WRITE PRO EZEKIEL FICS in support of Kobold Necromancer! :D</html>


_**PIE DAY**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer-<strong>_ _I who am self-designated as Imagi do NOT own Total Drama Island or any of its horrific spinoffs. If I did I would have revamped Season 2 and 3 to give the underdogs a fair shot and the pets a permanent backseat…screen stealing hogs…_

_Also this story contains minor spoilers. Those who wish to see TDWT (Totally Droll Worst Tour) without spoilers should RAOR._

_This is one of these famous underdog gift fics. A feel better GET WELL gift pic for KOBOLD NECROMANCER who got hit with a car and walked away with just a sprained arm._

_And knowing my Necro friend a week full of at least ONE updated or NEW Ezekiel fanfics on the site would be just the ticket to making Necro recover faster. :D_

_ONE brand new spankin new positive Ezekiel story a day for ONE WEEK._

_I….DARE…YOU. :D_

_**French Translations- Soleli the nurse speaks French. Here is the translations. :) **_

_**1. The green faded. **_

_**2. And your hair has grown back in. Quite...fast I might add compared to...some. **_

_**3.**__**You're going to attempt the-**_

_**4. **__**Your own design?**_

_**5. And they call me clueless. That doesn't even make sense.**_

_**Rating- **__I'm going to say tops PG since this story contains a gun…of sorts. And that's all I'm gonna say. ;) _

_That said enjoy! :) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Pied Up<strong>_

_It was a well known fact that Ezekiel could speak 8 languages…or rather could NOT according to the cast of Total Drama World Tour. That added to the constant slipups, the gangster slang and the sexist comments and you had a teen that deserved everything that had happened to him._

They couldn't have been further from the truth.

_And like Ezekiel had once mentioned, he was much smarter than he had been when he had first started. And through the pain he had endured as his body healed and his mind gradually being restored to a mostly feral free state, the prairie boy had learned of one sure thing._

_To get the teenagers of Total Drama to do something that you wanted…you had to be direct not discreet. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>And the homeschooler is through with being discreet!<strong>_

Ezekiel thought venomously to himself wincing as one by one his many bandages were carefully peeled away and replaced, though in some cases they were removed entirely. The young nurse who was attending him smiled.

"Le vert fané." ***1***

She announced happily. In response the homeschooler's lips curled back with a snarl exposing his fangs. Without saying a word he reached for a large hardcover book next to his hospital bed and buried himself in it.

" Et vos cheveux ont repoussé. Très vite ... Je pourrais ajouter par rapport à certains ... "** *2***

The blonde smirked. The teen in front of her remained silent as he touched his scalp. Unknown to almost everyone, especially the other Total Drama teens his hair had grown in quite…different then most would have remembered.

Thinking of his fellow competitors; those who had also been given the "gift" of baldness throughout the course of the different seasons; the jab had caused a hint of a smile to tug at the boy's lips.

The nurse smiled back and looked down at Ezekiel's book. In actuality it was filled with nothing more than blank pages with a few exceptions. She raised an eyebrow as she took in the hastily scribbled notes and an official looking paper the teen was studying.

"Vous allez tenter le-" ***3***

"Oui." Ezekiel finally said before flipping the page. Her eyebrow rose as she studied the pictures. While both had a picture of a creature throwing something unseen, the images were different. On a red pattern was a familiar purple creature while on the green pattern was…

The lady chuckled at the reference earning a fanged grin back just as Ezekiel's doctor walked in. Automatically the homeschooler put down the book and held his arms out for inspection with a practiced ease.

"And how are you feeling today?" The doctor said as he removed Ezekiel's sunglasses and studied the still healing orbs.

"Pied off." Ezekiel answered as he grabbed back the shades and replaced them.

"Uh huh. I see your voice is improving. More like cotton candy and less like gargling down rocks." As the older male examined a chart, the nurse and Ezekiel looked at each other in disbelief.

"Et ils m'appellent désemparés. Cela ne veut même pas de sens."** *4*** Ezekiel muttered under his breath before forcing on a fanged smile as the rest of the many tests continued.

After another hour the doctor had finished the rest of the daily tests and after a quick list of instructions to Nurse Soleil, he had prepared to leave the room. Without looking at the patient the Doctor spoke.

"Yes, Ezekiel, you still have to stay in the hospital for another month at the least."

"Boot if I cover up-"

"No exceptions." The doctor said off handedly.

Hearing the guttural growl behind him followed by a thump he frowned. "Now I thought we talked about thi…What is this?"

"Pievenge." Ezekiel said grinning as he held open his book. The doctor did a double take.

"Perhaps I misheard, but I thought I heard something about pie…"

Charity. Pie Charity."

The doctor blinked before taking the book and paging through it several times to see the teen's proposed plan. After a few minutes he finally nodded.

"Minus the obvious work you put into…this…I see no reason that you will be unable to participate 3 months from now. With a few guidelines of course." The doctor continued pointedly.

"And well I imagine it would be quite entertaining…a real eye opener."

"You have noo idea eh." The homeschooler muttered under his breath as he grinned back aat the man showing his pointed teeth. Inwardly he rubbed his hands in glee.

The other Total Drama teens had no idea what was coming…and that was exactly the way Ezekiel Zutanan liked it.

* * *

><p>Imagi's Ramblings: *GLOMP* Glad your feeling better Necro! :D<p>

_Imagi_


End file.
